


Let's Go

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Clint is embarrassed but also amused, Established Relationship, Except he kinda is, Internet, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Is Not Helping, Wade is helpful, clueless Steve, especially not in the forties, minor Clint Barton/Wade Wilson, they don't teach this in sex-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well.  Tony said I should google gay porn because apparently we should be having sex and I knew nothing about this.”  Steve mumbled staring at the mat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】【铁盾/隐贱啾】Let's Go By Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099558) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



Steve jerked in Tony's arms and pulled back. “What?” He exclaimed. “What did you say?”

“I said....” Tony grinned at him. “My dick, your ass, let's go.”

Steve stared at him in confusion. “Why would you?” He paused. “Why would I want...?” He trailed off.

“Well.” Tony looked at him puzzled. “We can do your dick, my ass if you'd prefer. I'm not that fussed.”

“Tony.” Steve said seriously. “I don't know what you're talking about. Why would you want to put your dick in my ass. Or vice versa.”

Tony stared at him incredulously. “You do know that's how two guys have sex right?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Holy shit!” Tony exclaimed. “Steve Rogers are you a virgin?”

“Excuse me?” Steve growled. “Of course not.” He paused. “I've had sex with women.”

“But not with men?” Tony replied.

“I didn't know guys had sex with each other.” Steve frowned.

“Well what did you think they did?” Tony was surprised. He had thought Steve was just taking their relationship slow. He hadn't realised Steve had no idea about anal sex.

“I thought they just... you know.” Steve made a rude gesture with his hand. “What we've already been doing.”

“Damn, Steve. I thought you were just being old fashioned. I had no idea you thought hand jobs and oral was all there was to it.” Tony leered at him. “You're missing out.”

Steve tilted his head and looked at Tony thoughtfully.

“Oh no.” Tony exclaimed. “You know the rules. If you want something explained you go look it up online.”

Steve frowned. “You want me to google, 'my dick your ass'?” He queried.

Tony laughed. He laughed for a good three minutes straight. Steve timed him. When he stopped laughing, he wiped his eyes and took a deep calming breath. “Try gay porn and work from there. I have no problems with deflowering a national icon, but if you want to know the ins and outs...” He smirked and Steve glared at him. “Start there. You should know what you're getting yourself into.” Steve huffed but went to find his laptop. Tony had made him curious.

–

Several hours later, Steve emerged from his room and went to the communal kitchen where he found Natasha eating a bowl of cereal.

“Hey Nat.” Steve greeted her. “Have you seen Wade recently?”

Natasha eyed him. “He's in the training room with Clint helping him test some new arrows.”

Steve nodded. “Okay, good. That's... good.”

“Are you okay Steve?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Steve nodded again, distracted. “I just need some advice from Wade is all.”

Natasha frowned at him. “You want advice from Wade?”

Steve shrugged. “He has... experience, in an area of interest to me.” He paused. “And he's not judge-y.”

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Natasha exclaimed. “Is that your subtle way of accusing ME of being judgemental?”

Steve thought carefully before replying. “Little bit.”

Natasha barked a laugh. “Well, okay then. You go talk to Wade and heaven help us if he's the one giving out advice. I hope nothing ends up exploding.”

Steve laughed and went to find Wade.

–

Steve pushed open the door of the training room and stepped inside just in time to see Wade and Clint with their lips locked. They sprang apart when the door banged shut and turned to face Steve.

“Huh.” Steve raised an eyebrow at the two of them. “I didn't know you were a couple.”

“We're... we're not.” Clint stammered blushing slightly. “You, you here to train?”

“Actually, no.” Steve looked from Clint to Wade. “I actually came down here to talk to Wade about something. Given what I just saw though. Maybe you can both help me?”

“Help you with what?” Wade asked.

“Ummm....” Steve hesitated. “It's kinda personal... and a little embarrassing.”

“My favourite conversations.” Wade laughed sitting down on the training mat and patting the space in front of his now crossed legs. Steve sighed and sat down in front of him. Clint folded himself down to the mat also, positioning himself to the side between them.

“It's... it's about sex.” Steve began and Clint's eyes widened comically. “Gay sex.” Steve clarified.

Wade smiled. “What about it?”

“Well. Tony said I should google gay porn because apparently we should be having sex and I knew nothing about this.” Steve mumbled staring at the mat.

Clint was starting to blush and also looking at the mat but Wade was looking at Steve, a serious expression on his face. “Okay. So what's your issue?”

“Well.” Steve paused. “I get what's in it for the guy putting it in there. I mean a holes a hole right?” He paused again as Clint almost burst from trying not to laugh. “But what's in it for the other guy? I mean I tried...” He stopped and looked at Wade who just nodded for him to continue. “I tried... you know... with my fingers, but I just don't get it.”

Clint choked on air and turned beetroot. Wade patted him on the back and grinned at Steve. “I guess none of your searches turned up any actual information. Did you just watch a load of smutty videos?”

Steve ducked his head. “Maybe.”

“Well then. You missed the conversation about the prostate.” Wade informed him.

“The what?” Steve asked.

“It's a gland.” Wade stated. “It's up there in your...” He gestured at Steve. “Ass.” Steve frowned. “Any kind of massaging to that will make you come so hard you see stars.” Wade laughed. “You could have found it with your fingers if you'd prodded around a little bit.” He looked from Steve to Clint and back again. “Want me to show you?” Clint smacked his arm and scowled at him.

“No!” Steve exclaimed. “No. That's that's not... no.” He scrambled to his feet. “Thanks Wade, Clint.” He headed for the door.

“Any time.” Wade's happy voice called to him as he headed for the elevators. "Lube is your friend." Clint called after him.

–

Tony pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt as he backed into his bedroom pushing the door open with his butt. He turned to throw his tie on the dresser and missed by a mile when he caught sight of Steve sitting naked on his bed.

“Hey, Tony.” Steve smiled at him, shifting his hands from his lap so that Tony could clearly tell how pleased he was to see him.

“Steve.” Tony grinned, crossing to the bed and sitting down beside him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He leaned over towards Steve and kissed him.

Steve grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and leaned back as he pulled until Tony was lying on top of him. He removed his lips from Tony's and grinned up at him. “Your dick, my ass, let's go.”

Tony beamed at him. “You're sure?”

Steve picked up the bottle of lube he had tucked into the covers and held it out to Tony. “Oh, I'm sure.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint & Wade finish what they started before Steve so rudely interupted them in [The Proposition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6372130)


End file.
